Optimum Resource's objective is the development of microcomputer software for the teaching of reading disabled students. These products will allow school systems to provide effective help to the large population of children who have not learned to read during the normal course of instruction. This proposed research is designed to prove the feasibility of integrating, for the Apple microcomputer, software employing a letter-cluster methodology using color graphics, animation, sound, and computer produced speech to teach remedial reading to dyslexic children form 8 to 13 years of age. In addition, the system will test the latest in low-cost speech recognition equipment. The use of microcomputers will ease the workload on special education teachers and save schools millions of dollars while enhancing the education of the students involved. Microcomputer based education is ideally suited to the dyslexic student's need for repetition and reinforcement of basic reading skills. This will be the only system available that teachers pronounceable and multiple-letter decoding units and trains children for speed in retrieving oral responses utilizing speech synthesis and recognition to interact with the child. Using the latest in modern technology and innovative teaching techniques Optimum Resource will produce a self-contained, teacher-independent system of remedial reading instruction.